Azul
by Heat Spark
Summary: "Porque cuando ríe, Chris se da cuenta de que sus ojos no son cafés, sino grises (¿o azules?) y eso le provoca tirar todas sus pretensiones al suelo. ¡Cómo no se dio cuenta antes!".


**Nota de autora:** Este es otro de mis escritos edulcorantes. El Valenfield mola, señores, aunque nunca me vi escribiéndolo, hasta ahora. Es pre-RE1.

**Disclaimer:** Resident Evil es de Capcom. Como curiosidad que ya todos sabemos, su nombre original es Biohazard.

* * *

**AZUL**

* * *

**C**hris se pasa la vida pensando en Jill.

Joseph es demasiado normal para él, el tipo de persona al que sí le arroparon por las noches hasta que la vergüenza se coló por debajo de sus mantas. Brad es, a sus ojos, demasiado cobarde, huele su miedo cada vez que arruga la frente y musita con voz afectada que es el conductor y que como tal no debe especializarse en cosas tan poco fiables como las armas. Por otra parte, Barry es demasiado mayor. Barba, bigote y apariencia de padre te-voy-a-dar-un-golpe-si-te-metes-con-mi-familia. Todo el paquete completo de madurez y experiencia que no puede comprar. Wesker no entra en las posibilidades. Es su superior, su ídolo, su jefe, al que hay que repetirle mil veces que no lo hará de nuevo y la persona que le anima a seguir disparando a blancos inmóviles aunque los dedos se le entuman y el cuello le duela. Está fuera de cuestión. Pensar en él es como pensar en una tragedia. Mal augurio.

Al final está Jill. La _única_ mujer del equipo. La más pequeña, ligera y delgada. La de ojos color chocolate, porque, demonios, Chris no sabe con qué otra cosa compararlos. Se imagina a sí mismo mirándola por horas y derritiéndose (o quizás ella se derrita con sus miradas). Detrás de toda esa fachada de experta en explosivos y reina de las ganzúas hay una mujer. Se le nota cada vez que ríe.

Porque cuando ríe, Chris se da cuenta de que sus ojos no son cafés, sino grises (¿o azules?) y eso le provoca tirar todas sus pretensiones al suelo. ¡Cómo no se dio cuenta antes!

— ¿Me estás mirando?

— No.

_Sólo veo tus ojos, tu cabello, tus labios, tus piernas. _

El azul. Jill debe saber que el azul le queda MUY bien. Él no sabe combinar colores, combinarlos es para gente con tiempo. Gente que no dice "El verde no está mal, me queda bien y no brilla en la oscuridad, da de qué hablar. No es un color para niñas."

Chris sólo se fija en cosas obvias. Como que el azul le queda bien a Jill, o que no está.

— ¿Dónde está Jill?

_¿En dónde se ha metido mi compañera?_

De una forma u otra siempre termina entre Jill y el capitán Wesker. Siempre los tiene cerca, y en quien más se fija (cuando no está arrojándose hacia la acción sin un plan de respaldo) termina siendo Jill. Porque si sus ojos se cruzan con las gafas de sol sólo va a ganarse una riña o una orden indiscutible.

No le volverá a decir que es como un chico, no de nuevo; porque pega como uno. Sus abofeteadas le voltean la cara y le hacen gruñir. Con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos y una mejilla enrojecida se prometió a sí mismo no ser tan insensible como para volver a hacer un comentario tan incompleto como aquél.

No puede desdecirse y decirle que le ha dicho chico por lo valiente, fuerte y decidida que siempre se muestra durante las misiones. Por lo directa que es cuando asegura que encontrarán al responsable de los crímenes. No va a arriesgarse a morderse la lengua, otra vez, y dejarse el resto de la declaración en el aire sólo porque no se atrevió a decirle todo lo que pensaba. Le tiene mucho aprecio a su integridad física.

Aunque sea un impulsivo eso no significa que diga todo lo que piensa.

* * *

**E**n Raccoon City se tiene la extraña costumbre de escribir todo lo que pasa o se piensa.

Para que alguien más lo lea, para cuando nosotros nos hayamos ido, le dijo una vez Wesker. Para que nos juzguen o nos tengan cariño, para que nos despidan o decidan cazarnos sólo porque escribimos que nos gusta usar lentes oscuros incluso durante el invierno. A saber qué clase de ignorantes leen nuestros informes en un futuro.

Chris se encoge en su escritorio, tratando de conseguirse cierta intimidad; no se atreve a confesar todo lo que escribe en voz alta, porque entonces su capitán se daría cuenta de que le admira más allá de lo comprensible, o Jill se daría cuenta de que el chiste de "¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?" no se limita a Joseph y Brad, no, señor, él también quiere preguntárselo el 14 de Febrero.

Jill odia los juegos de palabras, sobre todo si tienen que ver con su apellido. Y odia aún más que la traten como una chica que no sabe cuidarse. O como si pudieran decidir con quién sale o jurar que es de su propiedad únicamente porque son del mismo equipo. El equipo Alfa es como una familia, sí, pero ella no cree que esté tan mal salir con uno de sus hermanos.

Por eso pone sobre su escritorio la foto de un hombre al que le pidió una fotografía el miércoles pasado, ha sido todo un lío conseguirse el marco. Es un hombre joven y apuesto que se paseó por la ciudad sólo para almorzar y seguir con su viaje de negocios antes de la hora del té. Si hubiera puesto más atención se habría dado cuenta de que ese hombre trabajaba para Umbrella y que era uno de los muchos abogados con los que contaba la organización.

No obstante, Jill puso la foto para obtener una reacción de Chris. Su experimento dio resultados satisfactorios desde el primer día. Parecía que cada vez que la foto se encontraba con la mirada del tirador, éste se ponía de un humor de perros y apretaba las teclas de su ordenador con más fuerza de la necesaria. La sala se llenaba de teclas golpeadas y aquello se convertía en música para los oídos de Jill Valentine.

Y confusión para Chris Redfield.

No entiende por qué le molesta tanto, si sólo es una foto.

Una foto de un desconocido que le sonríe a la fotógrafa.

La falta de valentía del castaño en asuntos íntimos es agridulce, como el dolor de los músculos que siente tras los entrenamientos. Esos en donde se da cuenta de que no es tan malo como Vickers, pero tampoco tan bueno como Wesker. El mismo dolor que le promete que se hará fuerte con el tiempo y que comenzando por sí mismo está mejorando la ciudad.

El dolor de alguien que bloquea, pero no de quien da el primer golpe.

* * *

**W**esker los mira de soslayo y sonríe ligeramente.

Se le hacen adorables, en el sentido de que son demasiado estúpidos como para avanzar sin un empujón externo; si avanzan un paso, retroceden unos veinte. Juegan a un tira y afloja que no tiene sentido. No comprende cómo es que su pupilo más entusiasta demora tanto en aclarar sus sentimientos (aunque dado el historial de poco control que tiene es obvio el por qué), y tampoco quiere ayudarle. Valentine puede arreglárselas sola, las mujeres siempre han sido buenas para sugerir cosas sin hacer uso de las palabras.

No los separa adrede, sabe que las misiones pueden fracasar cuando están lejos el uno del otro. Es una lluvia de preguntas que distrae a todo el equipo, _¿Dónde está Jill? ¿Dónde está Chris? ¿Cuál es la posición de Chris? ¿Jill entró allí sola?_

Es complicado que mantengan sus posiciones si uno de los dos está herido. Aunque Redfield esté al frente y Valentine en la retaguardia, si uno es herido, la formación se rompe. La independencia y valentía de la mujer se convierten en preocupación. La cabeza fría del hombre se transforma en ira e impaciencia.

Les agradece no resolver sus asuntos personales durante las misiones, les agradece no estar saliendo (porque se notaría a leguas si salieran y se notaría el doble si rompen), les agradece que cierren la boca cuando tienen ganas de soltarse declaraciones profundas de amor en medio de una redada y les agradece que se miren como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo como ellos dos, porque eso comprueba sus sospechas de que terminarán juntos y Wesker _odia _equivocarse.

* * *

**C**hris se embriaga en el azul de Jill. Su mente colapsa y sólo puede pensar que no son algo, pero que tampoco son nada.

Son compañeros. _Compañeros_. Redfield y Valentine. Vanguardia y Retaguardia. Verde y azul. Hombre y mujer. Uno más uno.

Los ojos se le desvían de la pantalla de su computadora al escritorio que tiene detrás. Jill duerme con la espalda encorvada y el gorro azul sobre la cabeza. Quiere tocarla, rozarle las yemas de los dedos en la mejilla y decirle que la quiere, que estuvo grandiosa en la última misión, que incluso podría disparar mejor que él. Quiere besarla, que se entere de una vez por todas que la ama y que se ha imaginado dos o tres vidas en donde viven juntos, con un perro y un número indeterminado de hijos entre el dos y el tres.

No obstante, se sobresalta cuando nota que Jill le devuelve la mirada. Al menos no le descubrió con el brazo estirado.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Me estabas mirando?

— No.

— ¿Por qué no te creo, Chris?

— Es sólo... ¿terminaste tu informe?

— Sí, sólo descansaba los ojos. —Le sonríe con superioridad. Si hay alguien que es malo llenando informes o hablando con un lenguaje formal, es Chris. Demora bastante en presentar de forma adecuada su perspectiva de la misión.

— Yo… Elazultequedabien. —Le suelta y se voltea a toda prisa. Presiona varias teclas al azar, siente las orejas rojas y no descubre el sonrojo de Jill a su espalda.

Si supiera que ella piensa lo mismo...

Que el verde le queda muy bien y que siempre le ha gustado el verde por eso. Que es su color favorito. Que su compañero engreído y torpe es el hombre del que está enamorada. Que ambos podrían sacrificarse mutuamente por el otro porque no conciben un mundo en donde no estén juntos.

Y Jill, sonríe avergonzada, con la cara encendida, porque se pasa la vida tratando de decirle a Chris que piensa en él, incluso cuando no están cerca.

* * *

.

.

.

_Gracias por leer, me hacéis jodidamente feliz._


End file.
